


5 Days

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: Luffy starts sitting on the same brick wall every day after school to wait for somebody and nobody can say why, all they know is that this person is important, and so it's up the group to unravel this mystery.Just who is Luffy waiting for?Why are they so important?And justwhydoes Ace want Luffy out the house for the one night?
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	5 Days

Day 1:

The school bell rang out and Nami stretched her arms as she made her way towards the front gates. It was only Monday and she was already exhausted like usual. She considered herself lucky though, she had excellent grades and so didn’t need to worry if she decided to take time away from studying.

She thought about inviting Robin out for some tea or coffee, she was great company and Nami loved the calm aura that the taller girl brought with her. She was about to send her a text when she found her attention being stolen by a familiar face in the crowd of students rushing home. 

Sitting on top of the low brick wall that was connected to the gate is where Nami saw Luffy. He was just minding his own business and kicking his legs about as he stared blankly ahead. This was unusual, Luffy was usually the first one out the gates and heading home, he probably dreaded school the most out of the group.

“Hey Luffy, are you ok?” Nami greeted once she’d reached the wall.

“Yep,” He responded, not bothering to look at her.

“Are you waiting for Ace or something?” Nami questioned, unsure of anything else that would keep her friend away from sprinting home.

“No, I’m waiting for someone else.” Nami frowned, she wasn’t getting anywhere like this.

“Ok, who’re you waiting for then? I thought you’d want to be home?” 

“I’m waiting for Zoro,” Luffy said, finally turning to look at Nami as he did.

Nami didn’t recognise the name at all but due to the way he said it, with only half a name, she began to fear that she was supposed to know. She wanted to ask more about this Zoro, but she couldn’t bring herself to because it would be pretty embarrassing if she did know who it was but had forgotten. So, she decided to just leave it be for the time.

“Oh ok, I hope you too have fun together.”

“Thanks, we’re gonna hangout together because Ace wants the house,” Luffy explained, and now Nami felt like she definitely should know who this person was because it wasn’t often that Luffy spent time with people outside the group after school.

“I didn’t know, sorry, I would’ve hung out if I had,” Nami replied before she checked the time on her phone and realised she needed to text Robin quickly if she wanted to catch her.

“That’s ok, I wanna see anyway Zoro, it’s been so long since I last saw him.” _Ok, just who is this guy?_

“Well if you’re sure then I’m gonna get going, say hi to Ace for me when you get home, ok?”

Nami then waved goodbye and began walking, typing out a quick message to Robin, who didn’t take long to reply and accept the invite.

The café Robin had suggested was nicely decorated and quiet as the two sat at a table together, their drinks in hand.

“Hey Robin, do you know anybody called Zoro at school?” Nami asked, hoping that the all-knowing Nico Robin would know something about Luffy’s mysterious friend.

“Hmm I don’t think I do, what’s their full name?” Robin questioned in response, her cup halfway to her lips.

“I’m not sure, I only got half of it,” Nami replied, resting her chin on her free hand.

“I can’t say it sounds familiar, why do you ask?” 

“It’s just I saw Luffy waiting around earlier and he said he was waiting for somebody with that name, so I was just wondering if I should’ve known him was all, he seems to be close to Luffy in some way,” Nami explained.

“I see, perhaps he’s in a class with him? It would explain why we’ve never met this Zoro,” Robin suggested, but Nami shook her head.

“I don’t think so, he was looking away from the school earlier, like he was coming from somewhere else and anyway, we’d have seen him before I’m sure of it.”

“Did he say what they were going to do together? Maybe that could provide us with some hints,” Robin asked, and Nami felt terrible for bringing up this unsolvable mystery as the other girl now seemed to be quite invested in it.

“He just said that they were going to hangout because Ace wanted the house or something, so nothing useful there.”

Robin was then quiet as she sipped her drink, like she was going over and analysing every detail in her mind.

“Do you think it’s possible that our lively friend has found someone special? It could explain a lot,” Robin suggested, and Nami’s mind went blank upon hearing this.

Luffy has a crush? No, Luffy has a boyfriend? A secret boyfriend? Was it really possible?

“No way, he would’ve told us, we’re his friends,” Nami said, shaking her head.

“Maybe it’s a recent thing and he didn’t want to say until it was official.”

“But surely he would’ve told me today if that were true…then again, that idiot probably forgot, he probably doesn’t even realise that nobody knows this Zoro guy,” Nami grumbled, earning herself a small laugh from Robin.

“It’s very possible but it’s also likely that this Zoro is just a friend, possibly an old one if we’ve never met him before,” Robin responded with that cute smile on her face.

“Now that I think about it, he did say he hadn’t seen him in a while, so maybe you’re right, I’m probably just overthinking this whole thing, sorry about that,” Nami said, a sheepish smile on her face.

“That’s ok, I liked hearing about this mystery boy, but I suppose we should probably finish our drinks before they go cold.”

“Yeah, let’s just put that behind us.”

Yes, it was probably nothing that serious at all.

Day 2:

Once more the school bell rang and Usopp was hurrying to the gates, he had to catch up to Luffy quickly or he’d run into those bullies again. Why it was Tuesday that they chose to come after him, he had no idea.

Fortunately for him, it wasn’t so hard to do that as he found Luffy sitting on the brick wall, his eyes fixed ahead of him.

“Luffy!” Usopp called as he slowed his step and halted in front of his friend.

“Hey Usopp, everything ok?” Luffy replied as he looked to his friend.

“Yeah of course, I was just wondering if you were heading home is all,” Usopp said, not really wanting to say the whole truth, even if it was just Luffy.

“Soon, I’m just waiting for somebody first.”

Usopp was surprised to hear this because usually the two walked home together on a Tuesday, not that Luffy knew the real reason as to this. He was also shocked because Nami had told him about the mysterious person that Luffy had been waiting for when the two were in class together. So was Luffy planning on walking home again with this unknown boy?

“Oh, I see, is it Zoro you’re waiting for?” And Luffy nodded, his eyes lighting up at the mere mention of the name.

“Yeah, he didn’t show up yesterday so Ace couldn’t have the house since I came home, so he’s having it tonight instead,” Luffy explained, and Usopp had a few questions, like why did Zoro’s absence mean that Ace couldn’t have the house? Why did Ace want the house solely to himself? The whole situation sounded a little bizarre to Usopp, but it wasn’t really his business.

“Right but would you mind if I asked who Zoro is? I’ve never heard of anybody by that name before.”

“He’s called Roronoa Zoro and he goes to a different school so that’s why I’m waiting.”

It wasn’t exactly what Usopp had asked but the name did ring a bell, he just wasn’t sure which one. He’d have to ask the others about it another time because just then, Usopp caught sight of one of those damned bullies. Fortunately, they hadn’t seen Usopp as they walked out the gates and down the path. There was definitely no escape if they were ahead of Usopp.

“So does this mean we can’t walk home together?” Usopp questioned, and Luffy nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I know you’re worried about those jerks too,” Luffy said, and Usopp wanted to protest in his state of shock but then he sighed, hanging his head low.

“You knew about that, huh?” 

“Of course, we’re friends so I know when you need my help for something.”

“I guess I’ll just try and take another way home then,” Usopp said as he looked up and around, trying to think of the best way to take.

“Why don’t you ask Sanji? He’s at the cooking club today, right? You could just wait and ask him to walk with you,” Luffy suggested, and Usopp’s heart practically jumped out of his chest when he heard that absurd suggestion.

“I-I couldn’t do that, I would just be bothering him and besides, he might think I’m a coward for waiting so long just to walk such a short distance home,” Usopp quickly rushed out, earning him a confused look from Luffy, who’d tilted his head to indicate this.

“Sanji wouldn’t think that so why not?” 

Why not? Well Usopp could think of a million reasons why not, but the most important one was Usopp’s raging crush on the attractive blonde. He was worried that if he walked home alone with Sanji then he’d say something he’d regret and lose everything in the process. It was obvious from the start that it would never work out because the very thought of somebody as beautiful and popular as Sanji being in a relationship with somebody as average and unattractive as Usopp was laughable. From just one look at Sanji, it was obvious he only had eyes for the ladies.

“You know why Luffy, it’s pretty obvious,” Usopp replied as he crossed his arms.

Luffy was the only person that knew about the crush, he was the only person that Usopp truly trusted enough to confide in about this. So he was slightly surprised when Luffy asked such a ridiculous question.

“But what if he likes you back? Wouldn’t it be a good idea then?” Usopp sighed once more, he really did envy the way Luffy saw the world, so simple and easy.

“He doesn’t, Sanji spends every day fawning over some girl and even if there was a chance he liked guys as well, he’d never settle for someone like me.”

“Well if you’re so sure, why not just tell him then? It’s not like it’ll hurt you if you know already,” Luffy suggested as if it were that simple…but then again, he did have a point.

If Usopp got it all off his chest and let Sanji know that this wouldn’t change a thing and that it would fade away with time, then it would sure as hell make Usopp feel a lot better inside and he may get out of this situation without too much damage. Hell, he might even find out if Sanji really was as straight as he came across or if he was just over compensating.

“That’s actually not a bad idea, maybe I will but then if I don’t, at least I get home safe and some time with him…ok, I’ll do it, thanks Luffy,” Usopp then said after some thought.

“See? I do come up with some good plans sometimes,” Luffy responded with a big smile.

“You sure do, whether it’s by accident or not, we can always count on you,” Usopp remarked with a nod.

Usopp then took a seat beside Luffy on the wall and waited with him, assuming it wouldn’t be much longer until this Zoro made an appearance. But he was sorely mistaken as time passed and soon enough, he spotted Sanji making his way up towards the gates.

“Well this is where I leave you Luffy, sorry I can’t wait any longer,” Usopp said as he hopped down and looked back at his friend, who seemed unphased by this.

“That’s ok, he’ll be here soon,” Luffy said, that distant look in his eyes again as he stared off once more.

“Well good luck with that then, I’ll see you around,” Usopp said before he turned and began to make his way towards Sanji, flagging him over with a wave.

He could do this, no problem at all.

Day 3:

Sanji was resting against that little brick wall when the bell rang out. He’d gotten out early and so he decided to wait for Usopp outside the school grounds, he could at least sneak a quick smoke in without any teachers noticing this way. 

He was surprised as he stomped the finished cigarette out when he found himself being joined by Luffy, who sat up on the wall beside him. This was certainly unusual, especially after he heard the whole story about Luffy supposedly meeting with Roronoa Zoro the day before. He wondered if he’d been ditched once more. Not that it would’ve surprised Sanji in the slightest from what he knew about Zoro.

Zoro was a relatively known boy in town, mostly due to his rather frightening and tough appearance. He was considered to be a menace and quite violent, though nobody could really say where those rumours started. But Sanji had had his fair share of run ins with the boy and he couldn’t stand him, he thought he was rude and annoying and so he wasn’t shocked at all to hear that he’d left Luffy all alone. But what did surprise him was why the two were meeting in the first place.

“Hey Luffy, why’ve you been waiting for Zoro? He goes to school on the other side of town, I don’t see how the two of you could know each other,” Sanji questioned, looking down at the younger boy.

“I met him in the summer, he got lost when he was going home from a friend’s house since he’d never been on this side before,” Luffy explained, though it was still vague on why this meant they were suddenly meeting up.

“Ok so why’re you meeting up like this all of a sudden?” Sanji asked, and he was certainly puzzled by the answer.

“Because Ace wants the house so Zoro said he’d hangout with me until I could go back.” 

“But didn’t Ace want the house yesterday?” Luffy nodded.

“So are you telling me that you got ditched again yesterday?” Luffy shook his head.

“Zoro didn’t ditch me, he just didn’t show up is all,” Luffy replied, and Sanji wanted to point out that what he said was exactly what ditching was, but he didn’t see it going anywhere.

“Can I ask then why you’re being kicked out the house by your brother? I mean, he must want the house pretty badly if he’s willing to bet a third time that it’ll happen,” Sanji said, and Luffy shrugged.

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.”

“Seriously? Well whatever, I guess if you’re fine with it then there’s no problem-”

“Are you and Usopp a couple now?” Well Sanji definitely didn’t see that one coming.

It brought his mind back to the day before when Sanji walked Usopp home. It had caught him off guard when Usopp asked him for such a favour and it also made his heart skip a beat. That was because like Usopp, Sanji also a big crush that he was scared of. He’d said yes of course, and they’d had a pleasant walk together until Usopp had stopped them just a few minutes from his home. It had both terrified and excited Sanji, they were all alone after all and what Usopp had to say sounded important. 

Half of him was expecting Usopp to reveal that he knew of Sanji’s crush but had to turn him down, and Sanji would’ve learned to live with that, after all, Usopp was incredibly smart and much cooler than Sanji, and he liked to think he was pretty cool himself. But there was also the hopeful side that thought that maybe Usopp felt the same, though it seemed like a slim chance for that option.

So of course Sanji found himself in a total state of shock, to the point he was speechless, when Usopp did confess before he began rambling on and on about how it wasn’t a big deal and how he knew that Sanji was straight and so on and so forth. Sanji didn’t even know what to do in that situation. Were the rules different with boys? How did you respond? He had no idea but next thing he knew, he’d put his hands on Usopp’s shoulder and kissed him.

After that it was lots of awkward smiles and laughs as the two came to understand what had just happened. It was from this that the idea for a date was born. There was no better to get accustomed to this and test the waters than with a date.

“Ah, um well I wouldn’t say we’re a couple but we definitely like each other in that sense,” Sanji had replied, probably feeling sheepish for the first time in his life as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“So you are a couple then?”

“No, not yet anyway, we’re going on a date to talk a little more about it and just spend some time together,” Sanji replied, and Luffy pulled that usual puzzled expression.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Look Luffy, you wouldn’t understand, this is all really new to me, I didn’t even know I liked boys as well as girl until Usopp, so there’s a lot of things I’m unsure of and haven’t figured out yet is all,” Sanji explained, though Luffy still didn’t seem to grasp it.

“Zoro and I never did anything like that.”

“What? Go on a date?” Sanji questioned, but he never got an answer as he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Sanji!” 

Sanji turned and saw a very tired looking Usopp sprinting towards him.

“Hey, where were you?” Sanji greeted as Usopp approached and finally came to a stop in front of the two boys.

“I’m so sorry, I thought I’d lost my bag, but it was just in the locker room,” Usopp said once he’d caught his breath.

“No worries, I was just talking to Luffy.”

Usopp had then looked between the two before leaning over to Sanji’s ear, holding a hand up to shield his words from Luffy’s prying eyes.

“How much does he know?” Usopp whispered, and Sanji smiled at the way he was being so secretive about it all.

“Pretty much everything, he figured us out somehow,” Sanji responded, his voice just as quiet.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well then, I guess there’s no point in whispering anymore,” Usopp said as he moved away once more and looked at Luffy.

“I wanted to thank you Luffy, if it wasn’t for you I’d never have told Sanji how I felt.”

“That’s ok, I’m just happy you’re happy.”

Sanji then thanked Luffy as well as he realised the time before gesturing to Usopp that they should be leaving.

“See you around Luffy and good luck with Zoro again!” Usopp called as he left with Sanji, standing closer than they’d ever done before.

It seemed as though Zoro had done Sanji a favour by pulling so many disappearing acts, but of course, Sanji would never admit to that.

Day 4:

Robin brushed her hair over her shoulder as she stepped out into the cool autumn air. School had finished an hour ago but she’d stayed back to study and so she enjoyed the quiet of the practically empty grounds. All she had to do today was go home and clean up a bit for Nami’s visit the following day and so there was no need to rush.

And it was fortunate that she had nowhere important to be as she saw Luffy sitting on that same wall. This was the first time she’d actually seen him there after hearing of the events that had taken place over the past three days, so now she intended to try and help her friend.

“Hello,” Robin greeted once she’d approached Luffy.

“Hey Robin, were you studying again?” Luffy replied, looking to her.

“Yes I was just getting some in before the weekend, are you waiting for Zoro again?” Robin questioned, and Luffy simply nodded before he turned back.

“I see, do you know why he hasn’t been showing up then?” Robin felt as though she needed a good explanation because this wasn’t fair on poor Luffy.

“Um he got lost.” That was surprising.

“He got lost? I thought it was a straight path from the other school to ours?” Robin asked, and Luffy shrugged.

“I dunno but Zoro has a bad sense of direction,” Luffy explained, and despite Luffy’s calm, Robin couldn’t help but feel like there was more to this, how could somebody get so lost and leave their friend all alone for so long?

“Can’t he ask for help or look for directions?” 

“He can’t do that.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Robin pressed. Perhaps Roronoa Zoro really was as bad as Sanji said.

“Can’t.”

“Well I hope he comes today then; I assume Ace still wants the house?” Robin said, shifting gears in hopes of unravelling more of this predicament.

“Yeah, he seemed a little down and frustrated, which is weird, but I promised him that today would be ok,” Luffy responded, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow, puzzled by the answer.

“Do you know why Ace wants the house? 

“I didn’t know when he first asked but then Sanji made me realise I still didn’t know, so I asked him yesterday,” Luffy said, and when he didn’t continue, Robin assumed he’d misinterpreted the question.

“What did he say then?” 

“He said that Marco was coming over, but I don’t get it, he’s been over every day this week so I don’t get why I can’t be there.” Nope, nothing was piecing together at all. Robin didn’t even know who Marco was.

“And who is Marco exactly?”

“Ace’s boyfriend.” 

Oh.

Everything fell into place after that as Robin smiled at the clueless Luffy.

“Well I think that Ace perhaps wants some alone time with his boyfriend, and it would hard to do that if his family was there,” Robin said, hoping that Luffy would catch on.

“But they’re always alone in his room,” Luffy responded, and Robin tried her best not to let out a little chuckle. Luffy truly was as innocent as they came.

“Hmm I’m not sure then but I suppose it doesn’t really matter in the end, you told Nami that you wanted to see Zoro anyway, didn’t you?” Luffy nodded rather eagerly.

“Then this all works out fine I think, you get to see your friend and Ace gets to see his boyfriend the way he wanted.”

“Yeah as long as I get to see Zoro, I’m happy.” And Robin smiled at the sight of pure joy on her friends face.

It was the look on his face that told Robin that whatever Zoro’s problem or reason for not showing was, it didn’t matter, not really. Luffy was happy and that was all she needed to know. And so, Robin soon said her goodbye and began her walk home.

Everything would work out eventually, it always did for that boy.

Day 5:

When Nami and the others saw Luffy waiting alone once more, she decided she’d had enough of it. She led the four of them straight to Luffy, where she stood at the front with her hands on her hips.

“Ok Luffy, be honest with me, is Zoro really coming or is something going on that you’re not telling us?” Nami questioned, not bothering with a greeting.

“He is, I promise,” Luffy replied, though Nami wasn’t convinced.

“I’m sure you’ve been saying that all week, why can’t you just admit that he’s not coming?” And this seemed to annoy Luffy a little as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Zoro is coming, you’ll see.” Luffy said, though when he looked between the group, he was only met with doubtful expressions, which was when Nami sighed, looking down momentarily.

“Luffy, listen to us, we’re your friends and we want to help you like you’ve done for us so many times in the past, so why don’t you just give up and come hang out with us or something? I’m sure you can see Zoro another time,” Nami said, but Luffy didn’t even seem to think on that offer before he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

“No way, I told Zoro I’d wait here for him and he’ll get confused if I’m not,” Luffy argued, and just as Nami felt her patience run out, Sanji spoke up.

“Listen Luffy, I know this guy, ok? He’s not a nice person, he’s rude and he doesn’t give a crap about anything, trust me on this one, you’re better off without him,” Sanji tried to reason, but that only seemed to make matters worse as Luffy turned back with a rather stern expression.

“Don’t you ever say that again, Zoro does care, he cares about the things that are important to him and nothing else matters, he’s just like me.” It was then Usopp’s turn to try and make peace as he held up his hands in defence.

“Woah there Luffy, it’s ok, Sanji is just speaking from his experience, I’m sure Zoro is a perfectly nice guy, we’re just worried about you wasting so much time when you could find another way to see him instead of waiting every day for him all alone,” Usopp said, but Luffy didn’t budge.

“I told you already, he’s coming, so I have to stay here, nothing else matters right now so you can just go,” Luffy responded, clearly past the point of listening.

Nami was going to argue back and explain how ridiculous he was being right now, but then Robin stepped forward. There was hope yet because Robin was often the voice of reason, the calm in the middle of the chaos, and so if anybody could convince Luffy, it would be her.

“And what about Ace? Doesn’t he matter too?” Robin asked, and just like magic, Luffy’s serious expression vanished.

“Of course he matters but what does he have to do with this?” Luffy said, tilting his head just like usual.

“Well correct me if I’m wrong but he wants the house, doesn’t he? And he’s had to wait all week and everyday he’s been disappointed that he can’t, so you see, you’re not just upsetting us Luffy, but you’re also upsetting your brother, you did say that he was feeling down and frustrated,” Robin explained, and while he seemed reluctant to, Luffy fell silent as he looked down and seemed to think about what had just been said.

“So why don’t you call or text Zoro and tell him that you’ll meet him another day? Maybe even tomorrow at a more convenient spot and today you can come out with us, this way everyone is happy, you get to spend time with your friends and see Zoro and Ace can have the house, how does that sound?” Robin suggested, and Luffy definitely seemed tempted by the offer as he looked between the group and the path leading away from the school.

Nami was certain that he would say yes because Robin was right, it meant that everyone was happy and there didn’t need to be anymore fighting. She was even about to suggest a place where they could go and eat, but then Luffy’s expression turned glum as he stared down at the floor.

“Everyone but Zoro is happy.”

“Hey, don’t say that, I’m sure he’d be happy to know that you’ve worked things out for the better, so come on, let’s go and have some fun, just like normal, yeah?” Nami said, offering a hand.

Luffy nodded, though it was clear that he wasn’t really happy about the situation, but Nami was sure they’d be able to cheer him up.

“See? It’s ok, everything will work out,” Nami continued, but then just as Luffy reached out to accept her hand, there was an unfamiliar voice.

“Hey Luffy!” 

The voice was male and fairly deep, and it certainly took the group by surprise. They all turned in sync to look at the owner of the voice and then they saw him.

Coming down the path was a boy, who looked slightly older than some of the group, with vibrant green hair. He had three golden earrings dangling from his ear and he wore a proud smile on his face as he approached the group, who all stepped aside as he drew much closer.

“Zoro!” Luffy yelled as he hopped down from the wall and practically pounced on the rather muscular boy, who seemed to manage just fine as he held the lively boy up by his legs.

“Sorry about the wait, I got lost again,” Zoro said, but Luffy just grinned.

“That’s ok, I knew you’d make it, you promised after all.”

“I did and I never break my word, I’ll die before I do that.”

The group were still in a state of shock as this happened. Nobody thought that Zoro would actually ever show and aside from Robin, nobody knew that the only reason he hadn’t shown was because he got lost. It was then Sanji that broke the silence among them.

“Hey moss head, are you serious? You’ve been lost this whole damn time?” Sanji asked, his voice and stance just asking for a fight.

“What the hell are you talking about you dumbass cook? Of course I’ve not been lost all week, I just kept losing my way and ending up back home again so I couldn’t make it before it started to get dark is all,” Zoro replied, glancing over his way with a menacing look on his face.

“You’re unbelievable,” Sanji muttered, earning him an eyeroll from the other boy, who turned his attention back to Luffy.

Nami had been watching the two carefully and she couldn’t help but notice just how comfortable the two boys were with each other. Sure, Luffy was certainly a lively and affectionate person when he wished, but it was rare for him to show such enthusiasm and a closeness to just anybody. She just had to know the whole story.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you to each other?” Nami questioned, pulling the two’s attention away from one another.

“Oh, Zoro’s mine,” Luffy said as he tightened his grip around the older boy’s neck.

The whole group seemed to look between themselves, hoping somebody could confirm he meant what they thought he meant.

“He means I’m his boyfriend.” And then the awaited shock finally struck the group.

“Wait seriously? I didn’t even know you liked guys,” Usopp remarked, and Luffy giggled a bit at this as he pressed his forehead against Zoro’s.

“I like Zoro.” 

And just like that, everyone felt this wave of protectiveness wash over them as they realised that yes, their innocent and wide-eyed friend was in a relationship and his heart was in the hands of that green haired idiot. And once it hit them, a million questions came out from them all at once.

“How did this happen?”

“How far are you guys in this?”

“Does your family know?”

“Are you being safe?” 

Luffy and Zoro tried their best to answer all the questions but when they reached the last one, there was a mixed response. Zoro simply rolled his eyes once more while Luffy raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about? Are you talking about grown up stuff?” 

Nami then decided that it was best to leave things be, the question had just slipped out of her mouth and she wasn’t really looking for an answer.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m just glad everything worked out and that you’re happy,” Nami quickly blurted out.

Luffy then simply shrugged before turning his attention back to Zoro, who was still holding onto him with a strong, unrelenting grip. 

It was a nice sight to see and it made the group smile. It truly did seem as though things worked out for the best when it involved Luffy because everyone got exactly what they wanted. The group got to feel some relief for their friend and got to go about their lives as usual, Sanji and Usopp officially started dating and Luffy and Zoro continued on just happily as they had been before.

But most importantly, Ace got the house, and he was certainly relieved of all of his frustrations.


End file.
